


Chocolate

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Onesided Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Nico, Percy Jackson adalah coklat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Bagi Nico, Percy Jackson adalah coklat.

Bukan hanya karena mereka berdua suka makan coklat bersama, lebih dari itu, penggambaran coklat benar-benar cocok bagi Percy. Setidaknya bagi Nico. Karena ketika orang lain menggandrungi juga memuja-muja coklat, Nico tidak begitu. Dia tidak suka coklat pabrik yang telah diberi pemanis. Dia lebih menyukai _dark chocolate_ atau bahkan –biji coklat asli.

Dan coklat asli tak pernah manis; mereka pahit.

Orang mengenal Percy Jackson sebagai pribadi yang manis. Ceria, ramah, senang menolong dan berani membuatnya terlihat bagai pangeran berkuda putih di mata mereka. Dengan jubah bersulam emas serta pedang berkilat-kilat, pangeran siap membantu dan akan menebas musuh sebanyak apapun mereka.

Nico tidak begitu. Dia mengenal Percy, dia tahu tentang Percy lebih banyak dari siapapun. Bahkan Annabeth. Untuk beberapa hal yang dirasa benar-benar rahasia, Percy lebih suka bercerita padanya. Tidak pula Jason ia jadikan pilihan.

Nico tahu sang putra Poseidon menyimpan banyak masalah di balik pribadi hangatnya. _Orang yang tersenyum paling lebar adalah yang merasakan sakit paling dalam_ , bukankah begitu? Topeng penuh senyum dan ungkap bodoh terkadang menyembunyikan banyak gores serta kepandaian tersendiri.

Anak-anak Apollo memang mampu mendeteksi kebohongan yang Percy buat; ayah mereka dewa kejujuran. Namun mereka tak akan mampu membuat Percy angkat bicara, hanya sebatas _kami ada di sini kalau kau mau menceritakannya_. Berbeda dengan Nico yang tak perlu memaksa pun, lontar sedih tiap cerita akan terdengar dari bibir sang pahlawan.

Seperti, siapa yang tahu bahwa Percy masih mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Tartarus? Siapa yang tahu bahwa ia menyesali kematian Bob, titan yang dihapus memorinya serta dijadikan memihak mereka? Siapa yang tahu bahwa Percy benci menjadi dirinya sendiri, sebagai sosok yang selalu dan akan selalu terlibat dalam ramalan besar sampai kematiannya datang?

Selain Nico, tidak ada.

Ya. Tidak ada.

Terkadang itu menjadi beban yang amat berat untuknya. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak mampu menjaga rahasia. Ini sebab Nico selalu terbawa ingatan, kemudian memikirkan hal-hal tersebut dan emosi sendiri.

Percy Jackson adalah _dark chocolate_.

Di luar itu semua, Percy tetap bodoh dan tak mampu membaca suasana ketika bersama Nico. Dia bercerita banyak; dan salah satunya adalah Annabeth. Bibirnya tak henti meluncurkan pujian serta kekaguman diiringi segelintir nostalgia.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Nico ada rasa padanya.

Hatinya tidak sesak. Hatinya tidak remuk seperti yang ada di novel-novel remaja. Nico tak merasakannya. Yang dia rasakan ketika mendengarkan adalah kesedihan atas banyak hal. Bahwa senyum itu bukan untuknya. Puji itu bukan miliknya. Hangat itu bukan haknya.

Rasanya seperti _dark chocolate_ ; pahit, tapi Nico menyukainya.

**Fin**


End file.
